warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote
Hi, hier ist Waschbärpfote. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn du Fragen hast oder einfach ein bisschen plaudern willst. Ich versuche auch möglichst bald zu antworten. Nachrichten des letzten Jahres findest du hier: Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote/2015 LG, Siggi einfügen^^ Frohes Silverster, btw :** Das mit dem Einfügen ist ganz einfach: schreib einfach den folgenden Code: Das war's auch schon!!! Alles Liebe und ein tolles 2016 wünsch ich dir!!! <3 [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Re: Hi Hallo auch :) Ich hoffe, du hattest einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! <3 Nene, das mit dem zweiten acc war von kurzer Dauer. Ich hab den wieder deaktiviert xD Aber schön, dass noch jemand an mich denkt... <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:21, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sorry das ich erst jetzt antworte .__. Nene, ich kleb an euch wie eine Klette xD Aber hey: nett das du mich vermissen würdest! :* <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:08, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyy^^ Frostys Warrior Cats RPG Wikia Ich habe noch ein neues Wiki erschaffen!!! Hast du Lust beizutreten? Du kannst einen bereits erschaffenen, freien Chara spielen oder dir einen eigenen ausdenken und im SonnenClan oder MondClan sein! Du könntest z.B Waschbärpfote als Heilerschülerin im MC spielen, wo ich mit Blaustern Anfi bin!! Wäre cool! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 20:05, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Waschbärchen Hey Waschbärchen (Hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) Ich wollte dich fragen: Ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Außerdem ich mag Waschbäre magst du Waschbäre? Ich habe auch deine Geschichten gelesen und sie sind einfach wundervoll.Lies doch auch mal meine Geschichten.Sie sind auf meiner Benutzerseite aufgelistet. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:59, 11. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Super ! Echt gut geworden ;) Nur eins noch : Könnte ich eventuell den Epilog schreiben ? Ich liebe nämlich Epiloge und Prologe , frag mich nicht wieso XD Wenn du das lieber machen willst kannst du das auch , ich habe den Epilog ja schon beim Letzen Nal geschrieben :) --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:22, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS : Super süßes neues Profil ^^ Bevor wir jetzt lange diskutieren (XD) , machen wir das einfach ab wenn das Kapitel fertig ist XD --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:24, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ❤nein keine sorge ich werde das wiki nicht verlassen....aber Vllt sperrt mich tauschen das ist das Problem ���� Problem ist das Tau mich nicht wirklich leiden kann�� LG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:16, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja das habe ich �� Danke Raccoon GGGLG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 06:17, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich bin noch daa(iwie) Heeey! Sry, ich war wieder länger off^^'. Um, dir auch frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr(auch wenn das ziemlich spät kam^^'). Richtig süßes Bild! Deine eigene katze? Uh, sonst noch was zu sagen? Ich glaube nicht... So süß! Aber er wird niemals süßer sein, als mein weihnlicher Tiger! Muhahahahahahaha! *hust hust* Ja, mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich öfter nicht on kommen. Ne, wie wärs mit chat? Ah, warte! Breezepelt: I've got friends in the other side So! Jetzt kannst du gehen xD Lichtherz bevor sie mit Wolkenschweif zusammenkam: Some day my prince will come? Aber Graustreif, so truee! Tigerstern zu den Katzen die er trainiert: I'll make a man out of you (Ich kann nicht mehr xD :'D) Feuerstern: When will my life begin Na klar, wie wärs mit einem WaCa Musical mit disney Liedern? xD Komme sofort ;) Tagchen! DonnerClan: Hakuna Matata xD Hell yes! You Genius! Mir fallen gerade keine Lieder mehr ein... Fällt dir noch was ein? Jaa, aus den kann man wirklich nichts machen.. Ich hätte noch *Eislied am anfang von Frozen *For the First Time in Forever(Frozen) *Love is an Open door(Frozen) *Fixer Upper(Frozen) *I see the Light(Tangled) *Mother Knows Best(Tangled) Und noch mehr aus denen man eig nichts machen kann Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 14:59, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Das Cover ist fertig ❤️ Ich muss jetzt aber leider Off (Akku :() Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Cover ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:17, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich hatte das Kapitel fertig , Raccoon :((( Aber dann habe ich es aus Versehen gelöscht :( Tut mir Leid , aber ich glaube ich schaffe es erst frühstes heute Abend --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:17, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Klar ;) Bis 4 kann ich on bleiben --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:55, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nur ob sie auch Leopardenschwinge ist . Da ich es , wenn dann , doof finde das sie noch einen neuen Account gemacht hat. --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:58, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ( Ich hatte das nur gefragt weil Mohni zuerst auf Schneefrosts Seite geschrieben hat das sie auch Leopradenschwinge wäre ) Spitnamen Hallo ich habe auf deinen Profil gesehen bei Sptznamen,dass dort Wachbärpfote steht und dass ich dich so nenne,aber nein,dass war nen fehler ich wollte damals Waschbärpfote sagen.Außerdem ich hätte einen anderen Spitznamen für dich Waschki.Hoffe er gefällt dir,und außerdem hoffe ich,dass ich dich so nennen darf. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:38, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Picture Das hat sie gekritztelt und an ihre Zimmerwand geklebt, wie man sieht^^ thumb Lg [[Benutzer:BlackMoon5647|''Bl''a'c''k ''M'o'o''n]] [[Nachrichtenseite:BlackMoon5647|''See you on the other side!]] 13:24, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Die siggi ist falsch verlinkt^^ Mmmm Eigentlich ist das ja meine Staffel , aber ich denke das es eine Gastgeschichte oder wie auch immer man das nennen kann geben sollte , vor allem wenn sie so mega süß ist ^^ Wir können ja einen Abschnitz hinzu fügen , iwie Gastgeschichten oder so ;) Vielleicht können wir ja auch mal eine eigene Staffel von Kurzstorys schreiben , die dann irgendwie aufeinander aufbaut :) HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 08:54, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Übrigends : Musst du noch ein Kapitel aus der Sicht eines Streuners schreiben , oder bin ich dran ? ( Verheimlicht ) Ja , iwie bin ich zu blöd gewesen ^^ Vielleicht können wir ja eine eigene Staffel machen über Klippenpfotes mörder , der lebt doch noch oder ? Dann können wir auch noch die anderen Morde beschreiben und schließlich seinen Tod ^^ Ich weiß nicht ob ich das Kapitel für Verheimlicht heute noch schaffe ... HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:54, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okay , ist ja deine Entscheidung ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:49, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) OMG! Yesss! Hey! Hast du schon von Blixemi(Epic Rap Battles of Warriors) das neue Video gesehen? OMGGGG, Jayfeather Vs Yellowfang!! Jepp, jepp, jepp! Ich bin gerade etwas aufgeregt, weil... Es ist JAY! yay, love him. Ich finde auch Jay hat gewonnen. Ich will eig mal ein Habichtfrost Vs Brombeerkralle sehen, hehe~ Vlt ein Mohn Vs Honig und dann platzt Berrynose auf? Allerdings wär dass sehr nah an Cinderpelt Vs Tüpfelblatt dran... Ja , das ist eine echt gute Idee ;) LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:49, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Soooo ich Hans dann jetzt endlich mal geschafft mit nem neuen Kapitel . Ich hoffe es gefällt dir . Sorry das du solange warten musstest ... --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:33, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Verheimlicht ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:43, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja , ich habe in letzter Zeit viel mit der Schule zu tun , leider :( Ich wünschte ich hätte mehr Zeit für dich ^_^ Aber ich versuche die Kapitel für unsere Storys so zeitig wie Möglich fertig zu kriegen . Bald ist ja Wochenende , da hab ich hoffentlich mehr Zeit ;) HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:51, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo von Nussfrost Ich weiß nicht ob du es schon gelesen hast. Ich habe dir und Bronce eine Nachricht auf A tale of friendship hinterlassen. '''Deine Nussfrost' Sorry hatte ich nicht gesehen...hab ja jetzt geantwortet Deine Waschbärpfote Waschbärpfote ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe! Ich habe ausversehen den Titel einer Seite Falsch geschrieben. Du weißt doch wie das geht. könntest du bitte die Seite Plaumenfell löschen? Ich wollte eigentlich Pflaumenfell schreiben. Deine Nussfrost Eh ja, Nussfrost, theoretisch weiß ich, wie man Seiten löscht, aber dafür müsste ich in diesem Wiki (eh...die Plaumenfellseite ist doch im Erfindung-Wiki, oder? Im Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wiki könnte ich das machen) Admin sein und das bin ich hier nicht, tut mir leid. Aber du kannst unter die Seite die Kategorie: 'Löschanträge' machen, dann kümmern sich die Admins von diesem Wiki nach einer Zeit darum. Falls du die richtige Seite mit dem Titel Pflaumenfell noch nicht erstellt hast, kannst du auch einfach die Seite Plaumenfell verschieben (Unter verschieben versteht man eine Titeländerung). Das mit dem Verschieben hat mir Samenpfote schon erklärt, es müsste auf meiner Disk stehen. Deine Waschbärpfote Okay, ja,... Iwie schon. Nun ja! Auch egal! Ich will ein Hawky Vs. Bramble!! Hast du schon das neue Video, "Dumbest Ways to Die" gesehen? Mich hat es inspiriert ein neues Kapitel für SternenClans Probleme zu schreiben^^ Racooooooooon ^^ Schön das du wieder da bist , ich hab dich echt vermisst ! --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:49, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re: Huhu Das habe ich schon gemacht... Ich hatte das schon von Anfang an (seit ich meine Siggi habe) schon ;) Lg - 09:36, 8. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ich bin im Moment sehr müde (wegen Schule usw) und deswegen entschuldige ich mich, dass ich in undiscovered world sehr selten on bin, aber ich bin echt fertig, wenn ich Nachmittags von der Schule nach Hause komme :/... Jetzt in den Ferien hat es sich zum Glück gebessert ;) Deine 12:33, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Das habe ich bereits! ^^ Hab dich auch GDL!!! :D <3 - 16:15, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Joha, wir sehen uns :D Lg Deine 07:30, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) So .... Ich hoffe ich Habs richtig gemacht . Ich wollte nur eine neue Schrift und eventuell eine Animation in der Siggi . Ich glaube letzteres kann nur Smiley , deswegen hatte ich sie auch gefragt . Danke aber auf jeden Fall für das Angebot ^^ HDGDL -- 12:48, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Würd ich echt gerne , aber die Schule ruft ;( Sorry -- 13:02, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Links also, ich weiß nicht welche es waren und schicke dir mal die ganzen Streifen Clan links, die ich sicher meinte xD 1. Blaufrost(byFrosty) 2. StreifenClan 3.Save me please 4. GhostBloodHunters 5. Hunters(byFrosty) Und beim einbinden hab ich nen Fehler gemacht...Glaube ich GGGLG |Benutzer:Blaufrost 13:11, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Danke Danke aber ich brauche erstmal keine Hilfe, wenn doch frage ich dich oder Bronce (-; Und ja Evelyn ist Frosty. Sieht man, glaube ich, an meiner Sigi. LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|♡H'e''''a'r't''''b'e'a''t♡]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 13:21, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Links Ähm ja, also genau genommen sind alle Wörter außer schlägt verlinkt, bloß immer einzelnd. Also jedes Wort ist ein Link. Ja ich weiß, das ist komisch, und wäre cool wenn du das verlinken würdest :-) LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|''♡H'e''''a'r't''''b'e'a''t♡]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 08:43, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Test Jo. -- 13:00, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Schon zu spät? Jepp, auch von Blixemi~ Abeer das hast du wahrscheinlich schon herausgefunden. Ich habe allerdings einige rausgelassen, da ich den Tot von denen eigentlich cool, also ich denke was ich meine, oder ich die Katze einfach noch nicht kenne. P.S: war bei meinen Geschwistern und habe dort keinen Laptop oder Computer... Ok~ Es ist wirklich lustig. Es lohnt sich. Viel Spaß noch~ Hallöchen! Hey Raccoon! Ich nehme deine Hilfe gerne an:-) (ich nehme grundsätzlich jede Hilfe an XD). Ich hab schon gehört, dass ihr beiden Bffs seid^^ und ich finde es super XD Ich bin im Warrior Cats Wiki, aber ich bin auch dort kein Profi, wenn es um Siggis, Bilder am Computer usw geht^^ Bisher habe ich nur eine Kurzgeschichte, "die Rückkehr", aber dir ist schon etwas älter und noch nicht fertig "übertragen", im Moment arbeite ich Zuhause an einer Fanfiction, die noch keinen Namen hat (ich schreibe meistens erst die ganze Geschichte und dann denke ich mir einen passenden Titel). Ich bin auch gerne im Chat, aber meistens ist niemand da... *schnüff* XD) Na dann, hoffentlich bis bald und vielen Dank, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 16:48, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Jup Ja, bin noch da^^ Bitte lesen!!! So, ich glaube, es wird dich interessieren, was ich jetzt in In meiner Seele tiefer Hass geschrieben habe. :D Ich habe schon lange auf diesen Moment gewartet! ^^ Lg - 09:08, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hähhähä Müssen sie gar nicht xD das war ein Fehler. Sie sollten alle als ein Link auf die disk führen. x3 Wäre voll cool wenn du das machen könntest x3 LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|''♡H'e''''a'r't''''b'e'a''t♡]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 18:21, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Relativ okay und dir ? Ich wollte fragen ob ich für mein Special Adventure zu Verheimlicht über Moonlightstar schreiben darf , es sei denn du wolltest das schon . Iwie mag ich sie ❤️ HDGL -- 16:03, 15. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey , Sorry das ich nicht eher geantwortet hab . Natürlich darfst du über Ice schreiben :) Aber ich würde sagen wir schreiben die anderen beiden Special Adv. erst fertig , sonst sind die so halb beendet . Super hammer mega cool das A Tale of Frienship fertig ist !!! Sorry das ich nicht so oft on komme , aber ich faste Copmuter und I Pad , und darf deswegen nur jeden zweiten o. dritten Tag on ;( HDGDL 16:03, 18. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Oha , einen Waschbär . Na ich werde es zumindest versuchen , aber ich denke das wird eher nichts XD Ich mache mich dann mal gleich ans Werk , weil ich nicht so lange an den Computer darf ^^ Wünsch mir Glück XD HDGL 16:17, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ist nicht besonders schön geworden . Ich würdes nicht benutzen XD thumbMusst du auch nicht , seh es einfach als Fan Art ;) GGL 16:30, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Im Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki ? 16:42, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Who is coming? ME!! *räusper* um, ja! Ich antworte mal wieder etwas spät und muss mich mal gleich schnell an die beiden neuen Kapitel für Warrior Cats X Reader setzen. Wollte nur noch schnell Hi sagen. Und joa, es ist schon ne weile her das ich Federschweifs Tod gelesen hab, also... Lg PS: hast du mich am Titel erkannt? Nah, nicht schlimm. Meine Bauchschmerzen sind auch besser, denk ich. Wie gehts dir denn so? Muss jetzt schnell das Kapitel für Mikusch hochstellen, hatte es schon fast, aber neiiin, mein Laptop wollte böse sein. LG Habs Geschafft! OK, ich werde wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr häufig da sein, weil... ich einfach nicht häufig da bin? LG Gut zu wissen. Für wie lange denn? Also, wann kriegst du deinen Laptop zurück? LG Hallo c: Hey, wollte mich mal wieder melden ^-^ ! Wie gehts dir denn so ? c: 18:24, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey meine Coony.... Ich habe deine Nachricht auf Hollys Disk gelesen und wollte dir schreiben. Und zwar habe ich eine ähnliche Freundin, oft wird sie grundlos sauer auf mich, z.B weil ich sie beim Fange spielen fange. Jup, das ist es. LG deine 19:11, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Raccoon, ich weiß, dass private Nachrichten andere Leute nicht angehen und ich weiß, ich sollte mich da raus halten, aber als ich deine Nachricht auf Hollys Disk gelesen habe, musste ich dir sofort schreiben! Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid, was gerade in deinem Leben passiert und ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, von Leuten, denen man vertraut hat "verraten" zu werden, bzw. sie zu verlieren. Ich weiß auch, dass Freunde aus dem Internet keine Freunde aus dem echten Leben ersetzen können, aber möchte dir sagen, dass ich hinter dir stehe und dir versuchen will zu helfen (soweit es für dich okay ist). Lg Deine 19:20, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Awww, :c ! Nein, keine sorge du hast mich nicht " zu getextet" und genervt hast du mich auch nicht <3 Ich hoffe, dass sich das bald wieder "einrenkt (wie wir Österreicher so schön sagen :D) " ! Du darfst einfach nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass deine Freundinen wieder sammeln und mit dem ganz einfach aufhören :) Falls du aber irgendwann mal jemanden zum reden brauchst, kannst du dich ganz einfach an mich wenden, ebsno wenn du Ratschläge braucht :) Dazu sind Freunde doch da <3 Ach, mir gehts nun wieder besser, hatte viel Stress mit der Schule und so aber jetzt passt nun wieder alles :) Hab dich lieb *umarm* und wünsche dir noch einen ganz schönen Morgen/Tag/Abend <3 Deine 20:43, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :3 Ich und wohl auch alle anderen können froh sein, mit dir befreundet zu sein Coony.❤❤ Jetzt werde ich emotional :3 LG deine 16:21, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) <3 Ich glaube, ich spreche da im Namen aller, dass wir immer für dich da sind. Hab dich ganz dolle lieb!!!! :* :* :* Deine 17:53, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi Raccoon ❤️ Iwie haben wir uns schon länger nicht mehr 'gesehen' oder kommt das nur mir so vor . Mir ist Übrigends ernsthaft erst letztens aufgefallen das ich so doof war und Laubbach getötet habe . Die wäre iwie noch wichtig für die Durchplanung gewesen , aber egal ... Soll ich das noch ändern ? Und jap , wo ich grade schon dabei bin ... Bin ich eigentlich dran mit irgendeinem Kapitel . Ich bin im Moment etwas verpeilt ... Na ja , auf jeden Fall ganz liebe Grüße . Ich brauchte irgendeinen Grund dir mal wieder zu schreiben 0_o HDGDL deine -- 18:39, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Mondlichtstern So ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung :3 thumb|Mondlichstern LG deine 19:18, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Heeey! Ich bin so kreativ im Titel geben xD. Hab dich gestern wieder im Wiki gesehen. Hast du deinen Laptop zurück? LG wenigstens etwas, oder? Weißt du wann du deinen Lap zurückbekommst? LG PS: Was zum SternenClan war los mit meiner Schrift? Oh . Ich hab gedacht Blut muss das Hauskätzchen erst töten . Dann schreibe ich das Kapitel so bald wie möglich . Viel Glück mit deinem PC ;) LG -- 18:13, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ok, hoffe das Problem löst sich von selbst iwann... Und das dein Laptop wieder zu dir kommt ;) LG Ugh... Ich bin iwie froh, dass ich an meiner Schule erst in ab der 9ten Noten kriege(Wechsel aber wahrscheinlich nächstes Jahr die Schule). IDA ^^ LG Versuchen wie es mit einem neuen Abschnitt! So! Wehe das funktioniert nicht! Ähm, ja. Kann ich ja nicht sagen, da ich noch gar keine Noten habe. LG Gut , und dir ? -- 18:27, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Jop . Leider :( Bin echt schlecht in Franze . Habs Übrigends noch geschafft mit dem Kapitel :) LG -- 19:03, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hihi Hi, ja ich bin noch da, nur undercover XD Nein ich hab einfach nichts zu posten.... ich arbeite zwar grad an der story aaaaaaaber ich habe im März einen Stand bei der Leipziger Buchmesse und all meien Zeit geht dafür drauf V___V DarkxDust (Diskussion) 19:24, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Okay, ich bin sogar noch da... Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Kopfschmerzen...oder Halsschmerzen oder sowas? Ich bin was es das angeht leider auch nicht sehr kreativ... Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 21:22, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Yaaay, Disk - Seite wir lieben dich! Nein, wirklich! LG Yeah! Mir gehts gur...? Dir? LG Uh, bin ich auch erst letzte Woche durchgegangen :/ Yessss, Multitaskinfähig! ;) LG Heey, ich wollte auch diese Sachen mit den Tabs für meine Profilseite machen, krieg es aber nicht hin. Kannst du mir helfen? LG Ne, noch nicht, war verwirrt, weils nicht funktioniert hat und habs sein gelassen, fürs erste LG Ich hab das schon iwie auf meiner Seite eingegeben, aber es ist nichts da LG Waah, das ist mir jetzt iwie peinlich(Komm mir dumm vor^^"). Danke! LG Hmm? Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht LG Ooooh, komme mal zu euch in den Chat, bin endlich fertig mit allem möglichen LG Es geht zu Ende Hey Raccoon ;D, In meiner Seele tiefer Hass geht langsam dem Ende zu. ^^ Ich werde vielleicht noch ein Kapitel schreiben, dann ist der erste Band zu Ende :D Lg Deine 14:20, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte... Naürlich wird es eine Trilologie werden ;D. Sie heißt Das Schicksal der Rose. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich genau mit dem nächsten Teil anfange... Vielleicht nächste Woche ^^. Mir geht es soweit gut und dir? Lg Deine Sonnenregen (irgendwie finde ich die Tilden gerade nit auf meiner tastatur xD) Moin Wie geht's ? :3 Ich hab mir mal die Ära des Krieges komplett durchgelesen und mir sind einige logische Fehler aufgefallen . Z.B. haben wir in einem Kapitel zu Bluts Mutter Wiesensprung gesagt , während sie in allen anderen Feuerschweif heißt XD Auch hab ich einmal geschrieben das Blut an den Kampf mit dem Fuchs denkt , obwohl es eigentlich ein Dachs war und , und , und . Ich denke das sollten wir mal beheben , oder ? LG -- 13:07, 15. Mär. 2016 (UTC) XD ---- Re Das Problem liegt höchstwahrscheinblich daran, dass da wieder einer (oder mehrere) User wieder ihre Siggi nicht richtig eingebunden haben. Schau mal, ob du bei irgendwem offene Kommandos in dem Signaturcode auf deiner Diskussionsseite findest (z.B. ein fehlendes / oder eine fehlende Klammer oder so) 18:17, 16. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Yeah! Welche? Just the Beginning oder Die Abenteuer der Hauskätzchen? Nun ja, auf jeden fall arbeite ich hart an beiden^^ Geht deine Disk - Seite wieder? LG Ui, zumindenst hast du so etwas wie einen Literatur - Club, an meiner Schule gibts sowas gar nicht. Viel Glück. Ich brauche jetzt auch viel Glück, weil ich jetzt alles mit links machen muss. Hab mir aufm Pausenhof am rechten Ellbogen verletzt und die Ärzte haben meine Hand mit eingegibst(?). LG Klingt nett. Hab ich auch oft(also das ich sachen nachgucken muss^^') Yeah... Konnte die Schiene aber gerade abmachen. Das heeeißt... ich werde gleich zeichnen(nachdem ich Rions seite fertig gemacht habe) LG Joaa... Und wie geht es dir so? Hast du immer noch die Grippe? LG Oh, gut! Tjaa, das kenn. Du hast noch Schule? Ich hab schon Osterferien^^ Yay! LG Oooh... Ich hab gerade iwie Schreibblockade, aber ich will unbedingt weiterschreiben, hab aber nur doofe Ideen :T LG Jaaa, Schreibblockaden sind der Alptraum jedes Autors... LG Moin Wie geht's dir so ? LG -- 14:19, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC)